Lover's Assassin
by Blind Angelic Assassin
Summary: Throughout her life, Bra has been protected from an assassin, but then she finds out that her new assassin may be her true love Goten. So what decisions of the heart will have to be made now? RR!
1. Misunderstood

Bura looked back and forth as she walked quickly home from school. When she saw them behind her and around her, she felt assured. She nodded to them curtly, looked forward and continued walking past the scatters of other groups of teens.  
  
She hadn't walked alone ever since she found out. Even if she had no friends with her, she was never alone. She breathed in the shallow spring air and those memories played back in her head again, pounding relentlessly against reality.  
  
Those memories came often, in her dreams and mind. Although it had happened only five months ago, it flashed back at her as if she lived through it over and over again.  
  
But this time, it commanded her full attention:  
  
Trunks leaned lazily on her doorway and knocked gently. Bura looked up from her mystery novel and glared at him, annoyed.  
  
"Dad and mom want to talk to you, Bura." Trunks delivered softly, knowing what Vegeta was going to tell his little sister. Trunks knew this family secret ever since he was eight. He saw the confusion in Bura's eyes and comforted her.  
  
"Don't worry, you're not in trouble."  
  
Bura sighed in relief, she thought that she was in trouble again for sneaking out the night before.  
  
She put down her book, stood up and stretched.  
  
"They're in the den in the West wing, right?"  
  
Trunks nodded. It wasn't uncommon for their family to ask where each family member was in their gigantic mansion. He moved out of the way and let Bura out to dance down the winding staircase and out of his sight.  
Bura hummed a perky little song and waltzed into the cozy, fire warmed den.  
Vegeta and Bulma were sitting on opposite ends of the lotus shaped coffee table on morocco covered, lush armchairs.  
  
"Sit down, honey." Bulma pointed to a simpler chair with two silk cushions.  
  
Bura plopped down and crossed a leg over the other daintily.  
  
"You called for me?"  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes from his meditation and studied her closely. "I hope she can handle this." He thought.  
  
Bura looked at Vegeta's face and saw that it seemed older tonight, noble, almost----princely.  
  
"Your brother knew this for about ten years now, so I guess you should know it now, too." Vegeta said.  
  
Bura shifted her weight, propped a hand on her chin and leaned forward. Bulma fiddled nervously with a handkerchief.  
  
"You are a princess."  
  
Bura's jaw dropped. Her body froze, unable to speak. Her throat closed up and her eyes bulged out slightly.  
  
"What?"  
  
Vegeta took in a deep breath and sighed.  
  
"Well, I have changed my ways years ago. But as you know, I am a Saiyan, one of the last ones of my kind. But my bloodline, it is of, well, royalty." Vegeta broke out in a small sweat as he paused and swallowed.  
"We Saiyans, have a thirst for fighting. We need blood shed, in fact," he chuckled a bit. "You can almost say that we are bloodthirsty."  
His face snapped back to his usual seriousness.  
"I have killed many men and fathers of great authority. Those who were men, have long gone. But those who were fathers.....their offspring carry a heavy hatred towards me and my children." Vegeta raised his cold and jet black eyes to Bura's blue and naïve ones.  
  
"They want revenge. They want to assassinate us. Starting with the youngest."  
  
Vegeta's eyes were hard and unfeeling as he finished. Bura felt a cold shiver rise up her spine and choke her neck.  
  
"You need protection. You must not trust anyone except for yourself. Everyone is a suspect."  
  
Bura glanced at her mother; Bulma had kept her head down the whole time and looked like a statue.  
  
Bura turned back to Vegeta, the shivers climbed up further.  
  
"Why the youngest?"  
  
"Their main target is me. But they want me to die a slow death first, a slow and emotional one." Vegeta's voice was hard and cold.  
"Damn it." Bura cursed as her mind snapped back to the present.  
  
Bura was almost home and no else was walking in her neighborhood so they came up and walked on each side of her.  
  
"Princess, I was informed by one of my sources that the enemy is sending someone undercover." He whispered quietly, his short, black hair covering his intense green eyes.  
  
Bura raised her chin slightly, not looking at him. She never stared directly into their eyes when they were out in public.  
  
"Does that mean you will be replaced? Or will I get more protection?"  
  
Her last guards were about her age, between 16 and 17. They had left because their training had to be completed. So she now got 2 new recruits in the same age range.  
  
The dark figure didn't answer her. She ignored his usual silence and continued walking.  
  
"Finally, home." She said in relief. Titus, the tall blonde opened the door quickly for her and she stepped in.  
  
Titus looked around him and Silas quickly and nodded assuringly for the two to go in.  
  
The house was silent except for the soft music from Trunks' room. Bura put her bag down gently on the floor and collapsed onto the love seat. Titus and Silas stood beside her.  
  
Bura glanced at Titus and Silas' black jackets and realized that they were a bit scuffed around the sides. Her new guards were handsome and well built, but unusually quiet and serious for their ages.  
  
Bura stood up and grabbed at bit of Titus' jacket. He looked at her, alarmed and then he lowered his head.  
  
"You both need new jackets." She murmured as she felt the blemished parts of the arm and sides.  
  
She dropped her arm and sighed. She took one last look into Titus' warm gray eyes and walked up the stairs to her room.  
  
Titus and Silas traded curious looks and followed. Bura closed the door softly as she let Silas, her usual inner guard in and Titus, her doorman out.  
  
Titus kept his ammunition and weapons clipped to his belt and strap and relaxed a bit.  
  
He was in love.  
  
Although all those years of intense training and camps had dramatically changed his perspective of life, he had never felt this kind of lust towards one person. He had always been cold and unfeeling. Until he met her.  
  
He and Silas were told that they were her second set of guards.  
They went to school with her, attended the same classes as her and stayed with her during break and lunch. Bura's friends, he noticed, her friends often flirted with him and Silas and there were many rumors that they were her cousins or boyfriends.  
  
"I don't think you need your guns in here, Silas", Bura said as she straightened out her homework and desk.  
  
Silas shook his head, "sorry, I would, Princess. But it is the regulations."  
  
Bura stood up, put her hands on her hips and glared at him. The glare soon melted and she relaxed her arms. She reached at the ends of her shirt and pulled it off slowly.  
  
Silas blushed as he turned, he wished he could give her some more privacy, but her killers could get at her at every chance.  
  
He had his back faced to her as he heard the rustling of her clothes being taken off and on.  
  
"Are you done your homework in math yet?" Bura asked casually as she slipped on an old sweatshirt and jeans.  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
Bura walked in front of him and let Silas reach past her and open the door. "I didn't really get the notes, so, um, could you help me?"  
  
Silas stood up straighter and nodded quickly. "Sure." He mumbled.  
  
Bura flashed him a smile and stepped out.  
  
Silas flipped his black hair out from his eyes and went out with her.  
  
Titus saw Bura come out and followed her along with Silas.  
  
~*~*~*~~*~*~*~  
  
After dinner:  
  
Bura sat at her desk lazily and toyed with her pencil as Silas stuttered nervously as he tried to tutor the princess.  
  
"So, if the angle of SD is 45 degrees, the opposite angle would be called the 'hypotenuse', and then you would find out if you should use sine, cosine or tangent." He paused and looked at the day dreaming Bura.  
  
"Princess? Are you listening to me?"  
  
Bura shook her head quickly and looked at him. "Oh, uh, yeah."  
  
Silas bit his lip and sighed. He leaned over her and started writing some formulas. Bura looked at the paper as the hundreds of numbers came out and squiggled before her eyes.  
  
"You know what, Silas? I'm exhausted. Let's take a break from this and continue tomorrow, okay?" She said and punched him playfully on the shoulder.  
  
Silas blinked. "Okay, if that's what you want."  
  
Bura checked her watch, changed her clothes to her sleeping gown and climbed into bed.  
  
Silas stifled a yawn and took off his heavy jacket to a black T-shirt.  
  
"Can you get the light?" Bura called as she turned in her bed and pulled the pink satin covers over her shoulders.  
  
Silas reached over, turned off the light and put on the nightlight. Its dim and eerie glow gave his hair a gold touch and his eyes an almost, seductive look.  
  
Silas kept his stand as he listened to Bura's quiet snoring.  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Morning:  
  
Bura sat up slowly and yawned. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and looked around. Titus and Silas had traded shifts last night and Titus was watching her intently from the over side of the room.  
  
He had his arms crossed over his chest and his sharp gray eyes looked into hers. His gun was on his belt and he leaned on the wall.  
  
"Good morning, Princess." He said huskily.  
  
Bura nodded curtly to him, got up and changed quickly.  
  
The walk to school was almost treacherous. Silas and Titus were beside her, as usual, and the usual band of guys were behind them cracking jokes and jeering at her.  
  
"Hey, Bura! You go to the washroom with them too?" one of them called out.  
  
"Yo, hottie! Can we go into the shower with you too?" Another cried out.  
  
Titus and Silas traded annoyed looks and Silas blushed slightly. Bura's cheeks flamed up and she quickened her steps.  
  
Some of her friends waved at them and she waved back, but the cheerleaders spotted them and began whispering quickly and pointing.  
  
"Can we walk faster?" She hissed to both of them as she sped up her pace and went to the entrance of the school.  
  
Silas and Titus caught up easily and the three of them made it as soon as the morning bell rang its mocking ring.  
  
*~*~*~*~***~~~***  
  
Science Class:  
  
Bura daydreamed lazily as she heard the scuffling of Silas and Titus' pencils quickly taking down the chemistry notes.  
  
She looked at Silas, he was so focussed, his dark hair covering his eyes and he wrote furiously as the teacher droned on her lecture.  
  
A knock suddenly stopped both Bura's daydreaming and the scuffling of Titus' and Silas' pencils.  
  
Mrs. Chanis turned and gasped in both surprise and delight.  
  
"Oh! Why, it's our new student!" She went over, arms outstretched as she greeted an awkward boy.  
  
He was dressed plainly, his black hair neatly gelled, his baggy jeans and shirt gave him a street look, and his face unreadable.  
  
Bura looked up and caught his eye. Something in her stirred, a twinging feeling. It was love at first sight.  
  
He seemed to notice her and smiled.  
  
Mrs. Chanis shook his hand quickly, brought him to the center of the class and introduced him.  
  
"Class, this is Goten Son. He's come here from Sir Charles Simpson High. Please, make him feel welcome!"  
  
Goten looked around the class and stared right back at the curious faces. He spotted Bura again and grinned even wider. He walked down her aisle and sat in the desk beside her.  
  
Bura noticed the hairs of Titus' neck had risen and that Silas tensed up. Her two guards quickly exchanged suspicious looks and speedily glanced at Goten.  
  
That class, at first, felt like it carried on forever, but with this new dark stranger, to Bura, it felt like a dream.  
  
Lunch:  
  
Bura plopped down beside her locker and took out her sandwich. Titus and Silas sat down, took out their neatly packed sandwiches and ate in neat little bites while Bura gobbled hers up.  
  
They didn't really talk, but heads turned as they heard the nearing of footsteps.  
  
"Hey", Goten greeted as he sat down beside Bura.  
  
Titus and Silas ignored him, but watched his every move carefully. But Bura welcomed him warmly by smiling.  
  
"I never got to know your name." He continued.  
  
"It's-----" She was suddenly interrupted when Titus' hand flew up and covered her mouth, made her stand up and walked away to the water fountain.  
Goten looked startled. Silas raised an eyebrow, stood up as well, but knew that this was expected.  
  
Bura bit Titus' hand, hard. Titus ignored the pain and kept his hand firmly on her mouth until they got out of sight of Silas and Goten.  
  
"Titus! What the hell are you doing?" She said as she crossed her arms across her chest and leaned against the water fountain.  
  
Titus looked around quickly and then bowed his head respectfully.  
  
"Silas and I have strong suspicions about Goten."  
  
Bura broke into a chuckle; then it turned doubled down in laughter, causing heads to turn.  
  
She gasped for air, "you and Silas think that he's the enemy?" She punched him playfully and began to walk back when Titus grabbed her shoulder.  
  
He pulled himself up behind her. "Death is no laughing matter." He whispered into her ear.  
  
Bura's eyes flashed angrily as she turned on him.  
  
"What would you know about death?"  
  
Titus was taken back, and he closed his eyes patiently.  
  
"You do not know everything about me, Princess."  
  
Suddenly, the faint sound of screaming began to haunt Titus again. Only he could hear it now. The cries of his parents and little sister etched themselves painfully into this brain.  
  
He was only eight years old, and their family's shoe shop was being burned down. A random crime. He was sleeping soundly in his bed, it was a hot summer night so he had kicked his covers off of his bed.  
  
His baby sister first began to cry; then he woke up to both the shattering of glass and Mabel's cries. Titus was scared, so he hid under his pillow and started whimpering. He wanted it to stop, he wanted to go to sleep and wake up to mommy and daddy's hugs.  
  
His eyes closed tighter as he heard unknown voices yelling, then those voices joined in a haunting aria of his parents death screams as they were slaughtered to death. They never entered his room, luckily, he was sleeping in the garret.  
  
He then had felt a smoldering heat come across him. His parents had stopped screaming and now the house was dead quiet. He got out of his bed and ran to the small window of the attic.  
  
Fire. It engulfed the entire section of the main floor and was climbing its thirsty claws up to him. The calm stars seemed to dance mockingly to the fire's crackle and the fire was singing. Escape kept flashing through his mind. Titus blinked back his burning tears and threw himself out of the window.  
  
It was all a haze. As the glances of trees and stars swirled around him when he finally landed in a bush of berries.  
  
He heard his neighbor's voices as he saw them run towards him and his burning house.  
  
Then the world went black.  
  
Since then, his eyes never seemed to have that young look any more. And many people, including his trainer commented that he had an old head on a set of young shoulders.  
  
And the same question clawed at his mind ever since: why?  
  
From then on, he swore to the heavens that he would avenge the blood shed. The thirst of revenge seeped into his heart, dripping with red liquid. He wanted to find the killers.  
  
Stop.  
  
Bura shook slightly; Titus' eyes were scaring her. She had never gotten so close to a call like this before, but with the deep set anger flickering in his eyes; they frightened her.  
  
"Titus, are you, are you alright?"  
  
Titus lifted his head slowly and flipped his hair from his eyes.  
"Yeah, sorry about that. Just don't get your self too involved with this guy. Don't get too involved with anyone."  
  
Bura smiled gently and walked back to their lunch spot.  
  
Goten felt uncomfortable. That seemed uncalled for and sudden. He saw her coming back and relaxed. He looked up at Silas and felt a coldness coming from him.  
  
Silas looked right back at him and Goten turned away quickly.  
  
Bura sat down slowly and her guards kept their eyes on Goten.  
  
She flipped her hair and flashed Goten a smile.  
  
"It's Bura."  
  
Author's note:  
  
Hey! What did you all think of that? I hope you enjoyed it. I'll really appreciate some reviews from you people! I know some ppl don't even bother putting on reviews (MAYBE CAUSE YOU'RE LAZY! HAHAH!), but please feel free to comment. 


	2. Day Dreaming

Bura almost flew home. When she had walked through the mounds of dog crap and tripped over tree roots, she barely noticed them. Her heart had this everlasting tingling feeling and Goten's angelic face illuminated in her mind lovingly.  
  
Silas and Titus moved up to her sides and ignored the fact that her face had this glazed, distracted look. They didn't speak when they took their places near and in Bura's room.  
  
It was Titus' turn to be the inner guard, he slipped off his jacket, crossed his arms, stood his ground and turned around when Bura changed. All in the usual routine.  
  
Bura placed her homework on her desk, flopped on her bed and had this lop sided grin on her face.  
  
"What do you think of Goten, Titus?" She finally said, looking up at him and smiling.  
  
Titus tensed up, his gray eyes hardened and he turned to her direction.  
  
"I don't think much about him, Princess."  
  
Bura picked up a cushion and threw it at him playfully. Titus, with extraordinary speed, grabbed it in midair and put it to his side.  
  
"Aww, don't be so serious! Come on; tell me what you think of him. I want your opinion."  
  
Titus lifted his chin for a while, and then put it back down. "I don't trust him."  
  
Bura scowled.  
  
"How come you and Silas are so suspicious about this guy? Do you think he's.." Her voice trailed off hopelessly.  
  
Titus turned to her and looked at her sharply.  
  
"We are not sure if he's the one. He may be one of the various messengers or we might just be jumping to conclusions."  
  
Bura relaxed a bit.  
  
"I hope you guys are just jumping to conclusions. I really do, I mean, Goten's new and stuff, he needs somebody."  
  
Titus' eyes softened and nodded.  
  
"We're just doing our job, Princess."  
  
Bura pouted, then grinned.  
  
"Anyway, I don't think it could be Goten. He's too cute and," she paused to think of a proper adjective to call this newfound love.  
  
"Perfect." She finished smugly.  
  
Titus closed his eyes briefly and felt this painful jabbing at his heart.  
  
"No.." He begged silently. "Love me, Princess, love me."  
  
Bura ignored the uncomfortable look on Titus' face and started on her homework in her bed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After dinner:  
  
Bura burped loudly then doubled down in laughter in her privacy of her room.  
  
Titus chuckled quietly and regained his composure. He knew she was definitely in love. She laughed at the smallest things and her visage had this, goofy, yet cute look. If only she was in love with me. He thought painfully.  
  
The phone rang. Bura stopped laughing, but was still smiling. She ran over to it and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" She answered her voice unusually perky.  
  
"Hi, may I speak to, um, Bura?" Came an unfamiliar voice.  
  
"Speaking. And who am I talking to?"  
  
"It's Goten."  
  
Bura's heart skipped a beat and her grin became wider. Titus noticed it and guessed who it was.  
  
She turned on her back in her bed and cradled the phone lovingly.  
  
"Hey, Goten. What's up?"  
  
"Oh, uh, not much. Well," his voice became unsteady. "I was wondering if you were busy or anything. And maybe you could go out with me sometime." Goten sighed silently, it was finally over. He said it.  
  
Bura turned back on her stomach, winked at Titus knowingly and her palms became sweaty.  
  
The guys at her school had always asked Bura out, it be either because of her looks, brains or even both. But ever since her first guards arrived, she never went on a date-----without them. So she basically gave up casual dating, then decided that she would only go on a date with somebody special, somebody like Goten.  
  
"Sure. What were you thinking of doing?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking...how does a walk in the park sound?"  
  
Bura grinned wider. Goten was perfect. He loved nature just like her. All her past dates took her out to movies and expensive restaurants; things that were superficial and blind. But Goten, he was different.  
  
"Alright! I'll either call you back or I'll talk to you at school, okay?"  
  
Goten relaxed and smiled smoothly. It went well. "Perfect."  
  
Bura hung up and hugged her pillow to her chest.  
  
"It was Goten, wasn't it?" Titus asked.  
  
Bura nodded eagerly. She was floating in heaven.  
  
"You do know that we are going to go with you."  
  
Bura's eyes snapped from their soft blue to a cold challenging marine.  
  
"Oh, come on! I know Goten's the one, Titus! Please, just this once; don't come with me. PLEASE?" She pouted and begged.  
  
Titus crossed his arms defiantly. He couldn't help noticing that it was his jealously that was also driving him to protect her. "No. I promise we won't interfere."  
  
Bura stuck her tongue out at him, snuggled into her covers and told Titus to turn off her lights.  
  
Titus stared at her softly snoring figure lovingly as the gold touch of the nightlight flared up his fierce gray eyes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bura met up with Goten the next day at five. She had tried out running her guards (unsuccessfully) and was angry at them most of the way to the park.  
  
Silas noticed an uncomfortable look in Titus' eyes and was uneasy. He didn't say anything about it, though.  
  
Most of the date consisted of Goten trying to kiss Bura but was stopped by Titus' glares and her guard's presence. They also went for a semi romantic stroll through the marked woods and Goten's mini lectures about plant life.  
Bura was blissful. Everything from the bugs to the glowing sunset was like the perfect date. She was so in love now. But she couldn't help feeling the coldness from Titus' eyes on her back every time Goten touched her.  
  
But her dream finally ended at 7 PM when Goten walked her home.  
  
Bura stood at her mansion's door and smiled at him softly. Goten looked back at her eyes, then at the guards. He meant to kiss her, but her guards were making him uncomfortable to even get close to her.  
  
"Thanks for the time, Goten." Bura said.  
  
She noticed that he wasn't making the first move, so she leaned over, (despite the coldness from her bodyguards) and hugged him briefly.  
  
Goten blushed furiously and let his arms hang uselessly at their sides. Bura smiled again, blew him a kiss and walked into the house with her guards behind her.  
  
Titus waited for Bura and Silas to go in first before turning on Goten. He flipped his blond hair to the side and looked Goten straight in the eye.  
  
The two didn't speak. Goten shifted slightly on his feet but wouldn't be the first to look away.  
  
But something in her guard's eye pierced through him. As if he was looking into Goten's soul.  
  
"Well, um, bye." Goten mumbled unsteadily and walked away quickly.  
  
Titus ignored him and went into the house, satisfied.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bura ran up her room and called both of her guards into her room for a quick meeting.  
  
When they entered, she picked two pillows, threw them at the same time and hit Silas and Titus on their chests. Silas and Titus traded awkward glances.  
  
Bura flopped onto her bed, covered her face with a teddy bear and whined. "I can't believe you guys! You were giving me such a hard time with Goten, today!!" She looked up at their expressionless faces and continued.  
  
"Why with him? Huh? Why? I wish I wasn't a princess! I don't wanna! I don't wanna!" Her voice turned into a childish squeal. It was obvious that she had been spoiled for far too long.  
  
Silas was the first to break her lament. "Princess, we didn't do anything different than from your other dates!"  
  
Titus nodded dumbly.  
  
Bura stuck out her tongue. Hit her pillows and smothered herself under her covers.  
  
"Don't talk to me tonight, Silas." She mumbled angrily.  
  
Silas nodded.  
  
"You're dismissed, Titus." She finished as she shifted her blanket.  
  
Titus closed the door behind him and sighed. This wasn't right. Goten wasn't exactly suspicious, so maybe it was his jealously. Titus tried to forget those feelings he had for Bura. But it was too hard. This was wrong. He decided sharply. She's in love with someone else and I..shouldn't interfere. Besides, he reasoned, what would a princess want anything to do with me?  
  
Vegeta suddenly appeared down from the hall and Titus lifted his chin quickly and stood still.  
  
He walked past Titus and glanced at him. He then stopped suddenly, his back towards Titus.  
  
"You do know about the undercover assassin, do you not? Well, now you do." He turned to Titus, his face dead serious.  
  
"I hear that he is close. Let her die, and your blood will be on your head." He smirked; it was an unusual gesture done by a man who might lose his entire family.  
  
Titus nodded, frozen in his spot.  
  
Vegeta turned around again, continued down the hall until he walked down the stairs and out of Titus' sight.  
  
"Damn." Titus cursed under his breath. 


	3. The Midnight Sun

Silas was so tired; his feet hurt from all the walking and his night shifts had taken their toll on him. He closed his eyes and fell into a half-sleep.  
  
His eyes suddenly snapped open as he remembered his duties. He shook his head furiously, knocking the sleep from his eyes. He listened to Bura's easy breathing and his became entwined with hers as he was pulled gently into a deep sleep. He fell softly against the wall, slid down and dozed off.  
  
Bura opened her eyes and sat up.  
  
She looked at Silas' sleeping figure and a slow smile crept onto her face.  
  
She grinned mischievously. Her and Goten's plan was going to work. She stepped off daintily from her bed, trying not to make a sound. She crept to her window and looked down.  
  
Her room was in the South Wing, third floor. The moon shone lazily on the blossoming cherry flowers and grass. She saw a dark figure suddenly appeared underneath her window.  
  
It was him.  
  
"Bura!" Goten called as quietly as he could to her.  
  
Bura flipped her matted hair, dressed and jumped down from the ledge of the window and into Goten's arms.  
  
"Oof!" He grunted as she landed heavily into his arms.  
  
Bura giggled and hugged him.  
  
"We did it." She whispered. Goten grinned, his face even more seductive in the night.  
  
He and her had whispered to each other very briefly about their plans for tonight during their date. Hoping that her guards wouldn't see them.  
  
Bura smiled softly, got out of his arms and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Let's get out of here, Goten."  
  
"Your wish is my command." He scooped her up and sprinted through the moon kissed terraces.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goten opened his door quietly with his keys. Bura and him tip toed into his home and collapsed in each other's arms.  
  
The two were in heaven. They exchanged kisses and notions of both lust and love that night. Only the moon was their witness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Silas' eyes snapped open. He slapped his face gently to wake him self up fully. He looked around.  
  
"Damn!"  
  
Titus stood by his door and checked his watch. They were supposed to change posts 30 mins ago. Maybe something went wrong.  
  
The Princess' door burst open with Silas panting for air.  
  
"She's gone."  
  
Titus' eyes widened with alarm and grabbed him by the collar.  
  
Silas was stunned by his reaction. He stayed frozen, scared to move.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"He? Titus, man, we're looking for the princess!"  
  
Titus put him down heavily, ran into the room and saw the window open.  
  
Silas followed him and stayed behind him.  
  
Titus turned on him suddenly and hit him in the face.  
  
Silas fell back, holding his head.  
  
He uncovered his face. Blood was running down from a small gash in his cheek and it had begun to swell. He didn't hit Titus back. He deserved this. It was the necessary discipline.  
  
Titus stood still, not looking at him but at the two figures walking under his view from the window.  
  
"There is an alarm system in this house. And it's always on at night. And only Vegeta and Bulma know the combination---besides us. So the only way for her to have gotten out...." He ran his hands over the cold ledge of the windowsill.  
  
He suddenly leapt off of the sill and jumped softly into the bushes. He observed the figures. He was right. It was Bura and Goten.  
  
Silas shook his head and ignored the pain pounding in his cheek. He wiped the blood from his face and followed Titus. He landed perfectly beside him.  
  
The two did not speak, instead they quietly watched the couple.  
  
Something in the corner of Titus' moved. His eyes darted in that direction and saw something black. Another uninvited guest.  
  
His intuition sharpened and he tensed up. He ignored the mysterious figure and concentrated on the couple.  
  
Goten and Bura didn't see her guards. They clasped each other's hands and gazed in their eyes.  
  
Goten looked around quickly, leaned forward, eyes closed and lips slightly parted. Bura repeated the same gesture. The two kissed softly, letting time slow down and sweeten that moment.  
  
Titus couldn't take it any more. The anger from seeing the two kissing and the carelessness of Silas entwined together to unleash a burning hatred in his heart.  
  
He racked his mind for an excuse to attack.  
  
"Silas. He's the one."  
  
Silas was trained to follow his superiors without question. He braced himself and waited for Titus' next move.  
  
Titus got onto his hands and knees, lifted his head sharply and poised.  
  
He lunged out at the kissing Goten and knocked him down swiftly. He almost looked like some wild cat after its prey.  
  
Silas knew what he had to do.  
  
He went after the alarmed princess, scooped her up and scaled the walls up to her room with precision timing and speed.  
  
Goten got up, dazed. Titus stood over him, breathing heavily.  
  
He spat on him angrily and began kicking him blindly.  
  
Goten tucked him self into a ball and endured Titus' kicks with no sound.  
  
Titus had sweat running down his face and he wanted to kill Goten. He needed his revenge. When he paused to catch his breath, Goten scrambled to his feet----surprising Titus and began to run.  
  
Titus growled and grabbed at his collar. He turned Goten around and saw the look of fear on his face. His heart almost softened, because the pain and fear on Goten's face reminded him so much of how he felt when....when he lost his family, his world.  
  
He blocked those feelings numbly and raised his free arm.  
  
He swung and hit Goten repeatedly both in his face and stomach. Scorching blows without mercy.  
  
Blood flowed in merciless veins down his face, his abdomen felt twisted and his eyes stung with both pain and tears. Why he was doing this, was beyond Goten. But something in Titus' eyes reminded him of the uncomfortable dismissal earlier in the evening.  
  
The world swarmed around Goten as Titus stopped, threw him down and walked calmly back to the house.  
  
"Hey...." Goten said through swollen lips as he raised an arm to try stop him.  
  
Titus ignored him and scaled the wall. He jumped up onto the windowsill and was surprised to see Bura watching from the window with wide, alarmed eyes.  
  
Silas was blocking the door and Titus motioned him to leave.  
  
Bura stepped back and let Titus land heavily onto the floor. He saw soft tears on her cheeks and went close to her. She backed away in fear.  
  
"Damn you, Titus." She hissed.  
  
"Princess..."  
  
She flipped from him and began crying in her hands.  
  
Titus touched her shoulder warily and turned her back to him.  
  
He removed her hands, tilted her tear soaked chin and kissed her gently.  
  
Bura let him for a while. He was a great kisser, his tongue reaching out only a few times and his lips wound around hers. His lips were sweet, with dry blood and sweat.  
  
Her eyes suddenly flared and opened in anger. She bit his bottom lip and pushed him away.  
  
Titus backed off, grinned and closed the window.  
  
Bura went over to him and slapped him, hard.  
  
Titus kept his smile on and felt his cheek. She impressed him with her ferocity.  
  
"Just doing my job, Princess." He said huskily.  
  
Bura glared at him coldly and ran for her door.  
  
Titus was faster.  
  
He pushed his way in front of her and blocked the exit.  
  
"Leave, and I'll tell your father that you are screwing around with the family assassin." He hissed, not smiling any more.  
  
Bura narrowed her blue eyes.  
  
"Goten is not the assassin."  
  
Titus closed his eyes, sighed and gazed at her. He reached out for her cheek and she moved away from him.  
  
"They do not have to know that."  
  
Bura ignored him and rolled her eyes.  
  
Titus relaxed his shoulders and his eyes softened.  
  
"I love you, Bura." He whispered.  
  
Her eyes widened. She was completely caught off guard.  
  
"What?" She squeaked  
  
"I need you." He pressed, his palms sweating. He toyed nervously with his gun and kept his steady gaze.  
  
Bura sighed loudly, looked up and went to her bed as if nothing happened.  
  
"Don't ever say that to me. Good night."  
  
Titus felt like crying. His heart was in pain. A knife had been gouged into his soul and twisted around relentlessly.  
  
After telling Silas to get Goten back home (Goten mumbled his address through bruised lips as his archenemy's friend carried him), he took his place in Bura's room and watched her carefully.  
  
Titus finally explained to Silas that maybe Goten wasn't the assassin and that was all a mistake. He told him to give Goten his apologies.  
  
But Silas and Titus were still suspicious  
  
"Damn you, Goten." He cursed. It was all his fault. He started all this. If this stupid new kid never came here, Bura would be in love with me. He thought angrily.  
  
He took his focus off of matters of his heart and tried to fit in the mystery of that dark figure into the puzzle. What was someone doing outside of the Brief's mansion in the middle of the night?  
  
But one thing bothered him.  
  
The figure looked too familiar.  
  
Titus shook his head, frustrated. He racked his mind for an answer as the sun rose slowly over the blossoming sakuras.  
  
The sun seemed to fit in this dilemma perfectly. It was blood red at her tips.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note:  
  
AHHH! I just realized that I forgot to put a disclaimer!!! Oh well, COME SUE ME YOU WIMPS! Any way, I hope you like how the story is turning out! Please review!!! If you enjoyed mon histoire, write me a review! And even if you found it revolting and you threw up, I would love to hear what was so gut wrenching! I know the part with Titus beating up Goten wasn't really graphic and strong, but hey, I'm a girl. I don't go around beating up people and taking notes. 


	4. Running Away

Bura walked with her guards to school and went to her regular class without even acknowledging them. She was so pissed off at them. She tried to avoid thinking about Goten during science, english, and her math class. But he persisted on trying to send her notes.  
  
She almost felt like crying when she saw him walk in with a purple bruise on his face and the fact that he limped a bit.  
  
It was so confusing. Every time she would think of Goten, she would end up thinking about Titus and what he said the other night.  
  
"Love and Lust." She wrote on her palm repeatedly in red ink, almost crazily.  
  
She just wanted to kill her self. She didn't want to be a princess, she never did. But now, it was much more than that. She pressed the tip of her pen into her palm, piercing her skin.  
  
She stared at the growing bud of blood and kissed her hand.  
  
"Love and Lust." She whispered to her self.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Bura walked home with her guards around her, and she heard the sound of running footsteps behind her.  
  
She saw a hint of black rush beside her, a few feet away and hiding in the bushes and knew that it was either Silas or Titus. The head of blond confirmed it to be Titus.  
  
The sound became louder. She almost jumped as she felt two arms held onto her shoulders and turned her around.  
  
It was him.  
  
Goten looked at her sadly. His eyes tearing up and despite his bruises, he looked just as perfect and seductive as before.  
  
Bura, from the corners of her eyes saw Titus and Silas taking their places in hiding, watching and prepared with their guns. Ever since the incident form the night before, they didn't even get near her when she was walking. Always hiding and observing from a safe distance.  
  
"Bura, what do you want?" Goten finally said, trying not to let his voice crack.  
  
Bura blinked stupidly. She tried to blank out every thing she had felt about him---impossible.  
  
Goten had such a good heart, she thought lovingly, even though what Titus had put him through, he was still willing to forgive and live on.  
  
"I don't know." She said softly.  
  
Goten lifted her chin and Bura let him kiss her on the lips.  
  
She could taste old blood and sweetness from his tongue.  
  
Goten pulled away gently and gazed at her.  
  
"You wanna go out again?"  
  
Bura pushed her self away from him and turned.  
  
She felt her eyes stinging with tears.  
  
She could see through her fog of tears that Titus was signaling to Silas and the two looked overly focussed.  
  
Bura wiped her eyes quickly and turned back to him.  
  
She hated Titus for what he did. How dare he get involved with matters of the heart, she thought fiercely.  
  
She wanted to show him. To break his heart and show him that she hated him for what he did.  
  
"Sure." She replied, breaking into a ghost of a smile.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Titus and Silas heard every word. When they reached home, Titus confronted her.  
  
"You are not to go any where with him until Silas and I confirm his innocence and search his records."  
  
Bura raised an eyebrow, ignored him and went up to her room.  
  
Titus and Silas followed her.  
  
Silas went to his outer post and Titus let himself and Bura in.  
  
He grasped her hand and stopped her from putting her bag on her chair.  
  
"Princess, you must listen to us."  
  
Bura glared at him. Freezing time.  
  
"Shut up." She hissed coldly.  
  
Titus held her glare steadily and let go of her.  
  
"I know you're going to try something."  
  
He circled her, keeping close. He went slightly behind her.  
  
"Remember, you will never be alone." He whispered hotly into her ear. Bura shuddered but kept her stance.  
  
Bura went for her door slowly. She opened it, feeling the cold knob in her delicate fingers.  
  
She strode past Silas. Her guards followed her down the stairs.  
  
She put on her jacket quickly and stepped out of the house.  
  
Titus and Silas watched her and kept close to her.  
  
But something distracted them. The black stranger suddenly flashed at the corners of their eyes and they both turned for a brief moment.  
  
Bura saw her chance.  
  
She took off, letting her strong legs to speed her away from her house and her guards.  
  
She panted for breath as she felt her muscles tiring. She looked back and gasped. Titus and Silas were so close to her. Just a few feet behind her. They ran without taking any air through their mouths and were running at a convenient speed.  
  
She sped up, despite the pounding pain her legs and feet. "I guess I shouldn't have cut all those P.E classes." She thought as she pushed on.  
  
She kept her head up as she turned a sharp corner. She looked back. They weren't in sight.  
  
She smiled smugly, slowed to a jog and saw Goten's house.  
  
She ran up to the door, knocked and caught her breath.  
  
Goten opened the door after a few seconds. His hair was mussed up and he was in his 'comfy' clothes.  
  
"Bura? Why are you here?"  
  
Bura shifted on her feet.  
  
"Hey, I decided that we could set our date earlier, maybe now?"  
  
Goten raised an eyebrow and ran his hands through his hair.  
  
"Well, I guess that means that my plan will have to be set earlier." He mumbled quietly.  
  
Bura blinked. She ignored his mumbling  
  
"You wanna go to the park again?"  
  
Goten focussed his eyes back on her.  
  
"Sure," he broke into an easy smile. "I know, let's go to a different one."  
  
Bura nodded and took his hand.  
  
"Perfect." 


	5. Phantoms

Bura held Goten's hand dreamily.  
  
She was in love all over again. Part love, part revenge against Titus.  
  
Goten led her to a small, remote park near a brand new memorial one. Bura shuddered a bit as she glanced at the tombstones. Goten didn't seem to notice her uneasiness and led her further into the flower covered park. It seemed odd, why would he take her to a smaller park near the larger one, the more elaborate one when a street only separated the two?  
  
"You know, I don't live with my parents." He said.  
  
Bura looked at him. "Huh?"  
  
"When I was really young, my parents died in a horrible accident." Goten looked at the ground.  
  
"And my older brother's been taking care of me ever since. He, he's always been a trouble maker."  
  
Bura was embarrassed. She felt so sorry for him, how could Titus and Silas ever imagine such a sweet guy was somebody lethal?  
  
"I remember this one time," he continued. "He was only eleven and in a gang. And he took me with him on one of the gang's 'initians."  
  
He glanced at his arm. He lifted up his sleeve and showed her a burn mark. It was large and a squiggly circle.  
  
"I was the one that lighted the match to start the fire." He whispered.  
  
Bura's eyes softened and felt his burn with her hand, her fingers tracing the shape. His skin was so warm and he smelled so sweet.  
  
"I hope you didn't hurt your self any more than that or hurt any one else that night." She said sympathetically.  
  
Goten lifted his jet black eyes to hers and kept her blue eyes aligned with his.  
  
He dropped his eyes and ignored her last words.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vegeta waited patiently for the messenger to come back. He appeared suddenly, with out any sound or previous movement. Dressed in all black, he rushed in front of the Prince's eyes like dark rain.  
  
He bowed and waited for Vegeta's acknowledgement.  
  
"What have you seen so far?" Vegeta demanded softly.  
  
The dark spy kept his head down and began to speak.  
  
"The guards are sinking lower in rank as we speak. As soon as I distracted them, the princess was able to leave. She has even escaped in the middle of the night with out them noticing." His voice was rushed and husky.  
  
Vegeta nodded thoughtfully.  
  
"Where is she now?"  
  
The Spy cringed. He hated bring news like this. "She is out there with some one unknown. But," he added quickly before Vegeta could react. "We believe that we know where she is."  
  
Vegeta turned and left the room without saying anything.  
  
The spy sighed in relief, stood up and left the house swiftly. As he ran past the houses and through the lonely streets, he looked up to the blue sky and cursed.  
  
"Do your jobs, Titus and Silas. Or your blood will be in my hands."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Titus sped up his running pace and had a tired Silas behind him. Titus slowed down and waited for him.  
  
"Hurry up, you have to show me where he lives!" He growled through his teeth as he listened to Silas' pants and complaints.  
  
Silas quickened his pace, pushed harder on his muscles and got slightly in lead of Titus. "I, I think we have to turn right once we get to King's Boulevard and he lives in a large beige house." He told Titus breathlessly.  
  
Titus ignored his aching feet and pressed harder in his run.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goten led Bura through the park calmly; letting the spring hair tousle her cloud-like hair and the crisp smell of sakuras fill their noses.  
  
"I'm so glad we're here together----alone." Bura said dreamily, looking behind her shoulder nervously.  
  
Goten nodded, he looked at the graveyard beside the petal sprinkled park and glanced at Bura.  
  
"I hope the funeral park near this one doesn't bother you."  
  
Bura squeezed his hand happily and cuddled close to him.  
  
"As long as you're here, I'm not afraid of anything."  
  
Goten didn't smile back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Titus and Silas turned sharply to a corner, spotted the large beige house and ran to the doorway. Titus paused a while to catch his breath and also waited for Silas to do the same.  
  
"Is he home?" Titus asked quietly, observing the structure of the building and analyzing the escape routes and hiding areas.  
  
Silas crept up against the door and listened. He closed his eyes and didn't breathe. Titus stood still and waited patiently for him.  
  
Silas opened his eyes slowly, stood away from the passageway and sighed.  
  
"Damn."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goten clutched Bura's hand a little too firmly.  
  
"Ouch!" She exclaimed, taking her hand out quickly.  
  
Goten blinked suddenly and rubbed his chin. "Sorry, I, I was just thinking."  
  
Bura smiled sympathetically and nodded. Goten smiled back and led them to the small plant infested path that would lead them to the graveyard. Bura cocked her head to one side, curious by his action.  
  
"Um..." She began, a bit nervous. Cemeteries always made her uneasy. She never knew why. Maybe it was because of the fact that they would be walking over dead bodies. And maybe it was because the phantoms of various funerals would haunt her.  
  
She didn't say anything and continued to let him lead her further through the cemetery.  
  
Goten and her passed the various sized tombstones. Bura scanned over some and did some quick calculating of each member's age. She ignored the fact that Goten's breathing was shallow and his firm grip on her had tightened.  
  
He saw a tall cross-dubbed stone and led her to it. They stood in front of it, wordless. Bura examined it carefully. It read: "RIP George Bloomfield." And the year underneath it was covered by messy shrubs. It was gray and chipped at the edges. Probably the result of some reckless kids coming in during Halloween and throwing wild parties there.  
  
Bura glanced quickly at Goten. He looked overly tense and he was concentrating hard on the stone. She felt nervous being around him now. Something wasn't right.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Titus slammed his hand on the door repeatedly. His face was an angry crimson and he was sweating. Silas stepped back and watched him. He waited for Titus to calm down, then approached him.  
  
He put one hand on his shoulder. Titus raised his tired and blood shot eyes to him.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"They might be in the park again." Silas suggested hopefully.  
  
Titus put his head back down and began to think.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The two raced down to the park. When they got there and saw that Bura and Goten were not there, they decided to spilt to search for them and would contact each other through there cellphone watches.  
  
Titus ran to the small park across the street and scanned over it quickly. He didn't see anything, so he searched on the opposite side of where Bura and Goten were. Silas took the job of looking through the entire large park, where he confused a couple for being Bura and Goten and had a dog do his 'business' on him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goten looked behind his shoulder quickly, he saw Titus and stepped to a side.  
  
Bura shifted her arm uncomfortably. She was cold on this unusually warm day.  
  
Goten needed to do this. He needed to do this before anyone would catch him. The graveyard was deserted, with only crows as witnesses.  
  
He dived to the tall stone and pulled Bura with him. They leaned, side by side on the stone. Bura shuddered and was bewildered.  
  
"Goten, what are you doing?"  
  
Goten glared at her, his cold black eyes freezing her warm blue ones.  
  
He pushed her against the stone and stared at her, not speaking. He slowly reached into his pocked and revealed a small, knife.  
  
The blade glistened, its handle was carved with pictures of ancient dragons and it was painted red and gold. Bura stared at the hand holding the knife. It was tense and shaking slightly.  
  
She couldn't speak; she was frozen in fear. Was this the same Goten she had fallen in love with? It couldn't be. She thought as she felt something burning rise into her eyes. It slid down past her cheeks, leaving a sweet, painful aftermath.  
  
"No, Goten." She whispered through her tears.  
  
Goten closed his eyes. He wished that when he had gotten to know her that they wouldn't bond like this. But they took it too far; SHE took it too far. He tried reasoning. He slowly held the glinting blade to her neck, against her creamy white complexion. She began to take in quick, shallow breaths as she felt the cold and mocking blade against her neck.  
  
Goten opened his black eyes and looked into hers. His wavy black hair moved in the cold wind. Bura held his gaze. She was mesmerized. Like when a snake enchants his prey before devouring it.  
  
She grasped the grass underneath her fingers; they cut into her delicate hand like little swords. She leaned her head back onto the cold stone, wishing that the phantoms would come and take her life there and then.  
  
Goten's eyes glazed over with ice.  
  
"Princess," he finally said huskily.  
  
"I am your assassin."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note:  
Hello! I am in desperate need of reviews, so please review this chappy (pity me) before I lose my mind! 


	6. Catching the Sun

Titus ran a hand through his golden hair and sighed. He refastened his gun and stretched his neck. Silas stood up from where he was sitting and they stood without speaking, scouting both parks.  
  
"You know, I don't think that Goten would Bura some place obvious." Silas said.  
  
Titus shook his hair and glanced at him.  
  
"Yeah. But where do you think somebody under that much suspicion would take the princess?"  
  
They had been only looking for them for five minutes with no success. And now they stood on a man made hill in the middle of the larger park, scouring for the two.  
  
Silas threw his hands up in the air and covered his eyes with one hand.  
  
"Okay, let's try this; I'm going to point to one place blindly and then we search there."  
  
He uncovered one eye and looked at Titus sheepishly.  
  
"And let's hope the fact that my mother was a psychic will help." He grinned as he recovered his eyes again.  
  
Titus smiled slowly, despite the dilemma they were in.  
  
Silas took in a deep breath and whispered a few chants under his breath. He focussed his mind on Bura and Goten. Something ticked in his head, and his hand flew in the direction.  
  
He stood there, uncovered his eyes and kept his finger to where it was pointing. Titus looked in the direction and raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Hmph, I was thinking of the same place."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bura closed her tear burning eyes and tried to keep herself from whimpering. Goten breathed hard and readjusted his grip on the knife. His hand was so sweaty, the handle felt uncomfortable with all the excess heat and sweat.  
  
He dug it a little more into her neck, not to break the skin, just to shake her up a bit.  
  
"Why, Goten? Why?" She asked weakly.  
  
Goten put his head to one side and looked back at her.  
  
"You, you and your stupid, stupid family." He hissed as his heart froze to ice.  
  
Bura shuddered. She braced herself for the worse.  
  
"My father left it all to me. My brother couldn't do it; he's a wimp. Just like your father."  
  
Bura was slightly angered by that comment. But she decided not to protest. She couldn't understand why he was doing this. She really thought that they had something special between them. But love truly is blind.  
  
"Death will come slowly, Princess. Just like all those long years I grew up with no father. Only my weakling brother and the anger from what your father did to mine-----to my family kept me alive."  
  
He spat on the ground and looked back at her. His cologne filled her nose and she longed to imagine that this was all a dream. A nightmare that was just too real.  
  
Goten bit his lip, hard, drawing sweet blood. He turned his face from hers.  
"Damnit, Bura. I have to do this." He cursed quietly, lifting his eyes back to hers.  
  
He grabbed both of Bura's hands with his free one and immobilized them.  
  
"Now you can't escape." His breath was hot on her face. Bura turned her eyes away from his piercing ones.  
  
"I thought you loved me!" She yelled at him, tears streaming.  
  
Goten held down her feet with his knees and ignored her.  
  
Bura squirmed uncomfortably. She pushed her chest to him.  
  
"Look, Goten, just let me go. I'll give you anything you want." She parted her legs and skirt a bit, revealing her panties.  
  
Goten was surprised. He looked away.  
  
"You think I'm like other men?" He replied coldly. "Close up your legs, slut."  
  
More tears swelled up in Bura's eyes. She did as she was told and relaxed her shoulders.  
  
"Why don't you kill me, Goten?" She began to taunt him, out of anger.  
  
Goten dug the knife a little deeper into her neck. He didn't want to break the skin, not to see blood ruin her perfect, white neck-------not yet. Bura's breathing became more shallow and sped up.  
  
Goten narrowed his eyes, deadly. "Death is no laughing matter, Princess."  
  
Bura shuddered; the memory of Titus' warnings came to haunt her again. Now she wanted him more than ever. She wanted him to come back and hold her in his strong arms.  
  
Goten suddenly leaned to her. He kissed her swiftly on the lips. It was a hot and rough kiss.  
  
He leaned back and resettled the blade in its position. Bura couldn't speak. He was expressionless; the move came out of nowhere. She could still feel her lips burning with his love and she almost began to think that she really was dreaming.  
  
He smiled slowly; it was a relaxed and unreadable smile.  
  
"One last kiss."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Titus and Silas ran down through the small park and began to make a shortcut into the cemetery.  
  
Silas tripped, he landed on the ground sharply. His foot was entangled in a tree root.  
  
Titus sighed and headed for him. He picked Silas up quickly and let him sit for a while to inspect his leg.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Silas looked up slowly and back at his roughed up pant leg.  
  
"I'm fine. Just a little trip." He got and shook the uneasy feeling from his leg.  
  
Titus crossed his arms. "Try to keep up, Silas." There was a certain tone of arrogance in his voice as he sprinted off.  
Silas shook his head, and followed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vegeta knew something wasn't right. But he had to wait patiently. This was a very morbid kind of game. You learn how to position your allies by losing a member. A daughter. But he had to do it.  
  
He stood up, walked up the stairs slowly, thinking. Bulma came out of the room and confronted him.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
Vegeta ignored her and went past her, leaving a trail of cold air. He was tired and stressed. No more fights for him today.  
  
Bulma sighed and followed him. Vegeta entered the master bedroom and sat on the bed. Bulma stood in the doorway and looked at him.  
  
"She's in danger, isn't she?" She said softly. She observed him carefully, hoping to read his thoughts.  
  
Vegeta continued to ignore her, crossed his arms and closed his eyes. His face seemed older now; his weathered worn face was sad and heavy. Bulma shook her head and walked out, her shoulders sagging in lost hope.  
  
"Game over." He whispered hoarsely as hot tears touched the corners of his eyes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Titus landed softly from a tree and onto the cold, graveyard grass. He motioned to Silas and he leapt off too. Titus' eyes darted back and forth, searching.  
  
He saw something move behind a tombstone.  
  
The stone was at least a few yards away, but his eyesight was exceptional.  
He nodded numbly to Silas and sprinted swiftly past stones and paused, wary behind another large, aged tombstone.  
  
Silas followed obediently. Titus saw Goten's face peek out from the top of the stone and he shuddered. He put his back against the stone and drew out his gun slowly.  
  
"Silas, see if Bura's there." He whispered. He was sweating and panting now. The dry grass rubbed against his jeans and he shifted his weight.  
  
Silas moved to another angle, then he gasped.  
  
He froze. What was Titus going to do to him when he finds out that------  
  
Titus pulled him back quickly by the collar. He pressed his face in front of his.  
  
"What did you see?" He demanded.  
  
Silas blinked, unsure of how he should word his speech. If he agitated him, Titus may make a regrettable mistake. But if he isn't accurate, all three lives would be on the stake of Goten's mind.  
  
"Bura's being, um, pressed against a tombstone. With a, a, um, knife against her neck." He stammered out clumsily.  
  
Titus' heart skipped as he braced himself and ran behind a different stone. His heart was beating very fast and he was sweating profusely. He motioned to his partner to move to another stone to his far left. Silas obeyed.  
  
Titus checked his gun with his sweaty palms as he crawl closer and closer to where the couple was. Silas stayed in his position, watching Titus' every move and stayed prepared.  
  
Titus felt the dry grass underneath his wet palms and the grass picked off his sweat as he neared them.  
  
He couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note:  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! DO I HAVE TO DRAW YOU PEOPLE A PICTURE?! HAHAHAH, JK! Anyhoo, I'm being nice, so I'm gonna stop that "if I don't get (number of reviews) I'm not updating!" thing. It was quite a bore. I got the idea from my friend. 


	7. Sweet Rain

"Kill me, Goten! Go ahead, do it! Go on and hate me for something I've never done!" Bura yelled, tears streaming down her face. Her eyes had become so red that they looked like two large splotches on her face.  
  
Goten ground his teeth sharply, sending a shaft of pain up in his jaw. He was shaking uncontrollably. He couldn't do it. She was wrong.  
  
"Shut up!" He snarled.  
  
Bura froze, gasping and crying at the same time. She sniffled a lot and her hair was messy. Goten looked at her, she was so unattractive with those tear stained eyes and her unruly hair.  
  
"I will kill you, bitch! Just shut up!" He continued to rebuke out of anger even though she had kept silent.  
  
He couldn't help it anymore. He began crying and screaming at her, telling her to shut up and more threats.  
  
He let go of the knife and collapsed on the ground, his head in his hands. Bura was free. But she couldn't help noticing his venerability and began to pity him.  
  
Goten rocked his body slowly.  
  
"Mommy, oh mommy, daddy, daddy......" He was groaning through his tears. His voice cracked his tears choked him.  
  
He now wasn't the youthful boy everyone knew, no, he was a little boy again. A little boy who had lost everybody that meant something----no, everything to him.  
  
Bura scrambled to a more relaxing position and put her hand on his shaking shoulder cautiously.  
  
"Goten...."  
  
Goten shook her hand off violently. She was startled. She dried off her own tears and reached out to him again.  
  
"You need a hug?" She offered quietly.  
  
Goten nodded like a little boy and let her hold him. A gust of sweet spring air swirled around them as they both wept.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Titus was surprised. The Princess was embracing, feeling for someone who was out to kill her. Why? He questioned over and over again as his hand slowly pointed the gun away from Goten.  
  
He looked over to Silas. He was oblivious, but the expression on Titus' face was more than enough to make him take his position beside him.  
  
Silas shook his head slowly and there was almost a ghost of a smile on his face.  
  
"Lover's game." He whispered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goten's mind snapped back to the present as he tried to stop his crying. He pushed himself out of Bura's arms and picked up the dagger again. Bura was confused. What was he going to do now? She thought rationally as she backed quickly into the stone. Goten shook his head sadly as he came closer and closer to her.  
  
"It's my job, princess. For my family." He said huskily, his eyes drying up.  
  
Titus saw this.  
  
He pulled out his weapon swiftly and jumped at him.  
  
He knocked Goten on the ground, hard. The attack came fast and Goten was unaware, despite the training he had received.  
  
Goten quickly changed his target and jabbed the blade at Titus. He dodged it easily and grabbed Goten's arm. Goten's eyes flashed angrily and switched the knife into the other hand. He stabbed the air again and fell down as Titus got on top of him.  
  
Bura was shaking in fear as she watched them struggle. Silas ran over and picked her up. He carried her away from the two and set her down on a bench.  
  
"Don't worry princess, we'll be back." He assured her as he ran back to the fight.  
  
Goten kicked Titus in the groin and got up. Titus lay on the ground, rolled in a ball and groaning. Goten stood over him, grinning smugly.  
  
He raised his arm, knife in the air.  
  
Titus' eyes flashed in pain as he felt a shaft an angry blade in his arm. Goten kept the blade in and pushed it in further. The handle was embossed in blood and Goten was grinning and grimacing as he saw the look on Titus' face and the leaking red liquid.  
  
Silas ran over, jumped over a tombstone and in midair, took out his gun. He aimed carefully and quickly. He pulled the trigger slowly.  
  
Goten froze in his position of standing over Titus and his eyes widened.  
Time stopped.  
  
He fell slowly, his body first bending, doubling and then, fell. He fell with a dull thud, and his body twitched a few times before he finally stopped moving.  
  
Titus groaned and pulled the knife out of his arm painfully. He got up and examined Goten. Silas was panting as he ran over. He had tears in his eyes. Titus looked away, not to embarrass him.  
  
"Damn, damn, damn!" Silas cursed as he broke down crying. He shook Goten's body and heard his shallow breathing. He turned him over.  
  
"Where did I hit him, Titus?" He said quickly through his tears as he opened Goten's jacket and checked for a wound.  
  
Titus felt Goten's chest and saw a small, red hole near his heart.  
  
"You got him, Silas. You got him." He said quietly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bura saw it all. But it came all so fast. She shivered and looked up. The storm clouds were moving in slowly and she could feel the sweet smell of rain.  
  
She got up slowly and walked to the spot where her guards and Goten were.  
  
She saw Titus look up sadly and she fell beside Goten. Gentle rain fell onto her cheeks, mingled with her tears as she embraced him. Her shirt was stained slightly by his blood and her sobbing breaths melodized with his shallow breathing.  
Goten looked up slowly and gasped for air. The rain stun his ebony eyes as he focussed them on her.  
  
"Oh, Goten...." Bura sobbed as she rubbed her face into his rain and sweat soaked hair. He raised one arm and held her weakly.  
  
"For my family.....for you..." He whispered quietly, his voice cracking.  
  
Bura held his face gently and he smiled weakly. She kissed him gently; her lips against his cold rain touched ones.  
  
"I....I love you..." He gasped out. He closed his eyes slowly and dropped his arm.  
  
Bura cried harder as she cradled him against her body. She kissed his hair and shook him gently.  
  
"Goten..no....Goten, please..."  
  
Titus grasped his arm in pain as the rain wetted his hair and soaked through his jacket. He looked up at the gray clouds that had begun to darken.  
  
"It's a good day to die." He murmured.  
  
Silas stopped crying. The two watched Bura and Goten. In the blanket of rain.  
  
Two lost lovers.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Should this be the end? Tell me! AND PITY ME! I WANT MORE REVIEWS!! 


	8. Dancing in My Dream

Vegeta stood awkwardly in his suit. It had been such a long time since he was in it. The last time he wore it was on his wedding. But today, he wore it for a funeral. He glanced at his daughter. She was crying quietly, hiding her face. He looked at his shiny leather shoes. They shone dully in the cheap 100-watt lights overhead in the dusty church. And he wondered why he was mourning for an enemy.  
"Why am I sad for someone that was after my family's life?" He whispered numbly, still looking down.  
  
Bura's ears perked up and she shot an angry look a Vegeta. She ignored him again and sniffed into her handkerchief. Titus and Silas stood beside her. They couldn't help feeling the depressed atmosphere around them.  
  
No charges were pressed. From contacts of Vegeta's connections, they covered Goten's death as a "suicide".  
  
Titus comforted Silas repeatedly after the incident; but he couldn't get over the fact that he had pulled the trigger. Titus told him over and over again that he had done the right thing. But it was so hard.  
  
Silas bit his lip. Big boys don't cry, he scolded himself as he began to feel hot tears in his eyes. He hid his face from everyone around him. He raised one eye and re-observed his dank surroundings.  
  
There weren't many people at Goten's funeral. Just the Briefs, Gohan and the undertakers. The church's stained glass shone hopefully and its small, yet impressive structure loomed over them.  
  
Silas' eyes swarmed. He suddenly felt dizzy. He needed air. He needed to get away from all the black, from all the crying. Titus looked over to him with concern and raised his eyebrows.  
  
He walked over to Silas and put his hand on his shoulder firmly.  
  
"Compose yourself." He whispered huskily. Silas looked over to him and nodded.  
  
Silas took deep breaths and closed his eyes for a moment. But every time he did, the rain, the noise from that life-changing shot, everything about the kill would fly back and hit him in the face again.  
  
Bura was numb with sadness. She was so confused. Her mind was blurred and she couldn't focus on anything. She didn't want to speak to anyone. She just wanted to be alone. She wanted Goten.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As the coffin was taken outside, Bura let Titus hold her hand securely. She dragged her feet out from the stained carpet of the musty church to the new, small graveyard at the back. The remaining mildew covered grass glistened warmly in the sun.  
  
Every body stood absolutely still as the coffin was lowered into the six- foot deep hole. Goten's 'family' (Gohan) was only able to afford a small, unnoticeable slab of stone with simple writing on it.  
  
Dirt was now being thrown into the pit. Bura blinked back her tears as she saw what was left of Goten's life being buried by the earth.  
  
The preacher's words rambled hopelessly past Bura's ears as she watched more dirt being piled onto Goten. She burst into another shower of tears and she threw herself onto the half-covered coffin. She spread herself onto the coffin and held onto for dear life. She let the dirt stain her delicate black dress and weeds ruin her hair.  
  
No one moved. Vegeta shot a look at her guards and they nodded. Silas and Titus walked over and pulled the sobbing girl out gently.  
  
Bura slapped their hands and grasped onto the coffin harder. She dug her nails into the box, hoping that that might open it and reveal that Goten was only sleeping. That Goten was only sleeping.....  
  
Titus held his hand where the burn of her slap lingered. He shook his head in disbelief as he reached for her again.  
  
Bura let Titus' strong arms carry her out. She fell into his embrace and cried harder. Titus' cologne rushed into her nose and she began to miss Goten even more. She pulled painfully at his tie. Titus shifted his neck and rocked her gently.  
  
"Shh....Princess, it'll be okay.....shh.." He murmured warmly. Even though Titus' rival was now gone, it hurt him to see Bura like this.  
  
They continued the procession with her napping and Bura was still asleep on the ride home. She lay in Titus' lap as her dreams haunted her.  
  
"Love and lust.." she whispered suddenly. Her cherry lips moving slowly and surely.  
  
Titus looked down at her and was startled. He checked to see if she was awake, but her even breathing confirmed that she was just talking in her sleep. But he found that strange. In all those nights spent in her room, she had never spoken or stirred while she was asleep.  
  
Titus ignored it and shifted his legs. They were getting stiff.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bura fell asleep right away when it was time for her curfew. Titus watched over her worryingly. The entire day had seemed like a trance. He settled his gun on the ground and stared up at the posters on her walls.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bura had an unsettling dream that night.  
  
She was in a dark, airless field. She standing in the middle of it clad only in her nightgown. She shivered as a gust of mocking wind blew past her, grazing her legs.  
  
She could hear thunder. And from a distance saw something, somebody running towards her. First, it looked like Silas, then Titus. She thought that they were coming after her again. She turned and tried to run, but realized that her feet were entangled by thousands of tombstones that had seemed to just rise out of nowhere.  
  
A cold hand touched her waist and she turned back around. She felt like crying.....she couldn't believe it.  
  
It was Goten.  
  
His dark eyes gazed into hers lovingly and he held her arms. He shook her a few times and she tried pulling away from him. His untattered clothing flayed in the wind and his black hair had a gold-like tint to it. But something was wrong, his hands were so cold and he began to speak.  
  
"Bura.....I've missed you, baby. Where have you been?"  
  
Bura's eyes softened and she reached out for him, but her hands caught only air. "Goten, what are you talking about? I've always been here, but you.....I want you back."  
  
Goten smiled. "Stop crying, Bura. You look so unpretty."  
  
Bura chuckled flatly. She turned to more serious things. "Did you really love me?"  
  
Goten reached over and touched her face, his hand suddenly became warm.  
  
"Yeah...don't worry about me. I'm alright. And, and, I'm sorry...." He looked away when he apologized clumsily.  
  
Bura touched his hand and felt coldness again. "What about me? What about the others after my.....?"  
  
She couldn't finish; Goten had leaned over and kissed her warmly. It felt so real, so life-like.  
  
Goten had a twinkle in his dark eyes. "Ever heard of angels?"  
  
Bura nodded like a little girl.  
  
Goten smiled. "What about guardian angels?" He wrapped his hands around her waist. His fingers were freezing. Bura shuddered lightly.  
  
Bura nodded again; a bit confused.  
  
" Well, I'll always be with you...." His voice trailed off, leaving a lingering sense of love in the air.  
  
He began to disappear. He faded away.  
  
Bura reached over for him and she felt warm tears on her face. She grabbed for him but only caught air. "No..." Her lips formed as he became a blur.  
  
Bura woke up gasping for air. She was still in her bed and she felt her mattress for any signs of someone actually being there with her. She glanced over to Titus. The dream was so real.  
  
He looked a bit alarmed and was watching her with the same calmness as usual. He kept his steady look and stayed where he was.  
  
Bura flopped back onto the bed and closed her eyes. She felt around her face where the tears would be. Her skin was dry.  
  
"Sorry, I just had a...." She looked over to him to find the right words. It really wasn't a dream, and it wasn't as scary as a nightmare.  
Titus understood and nodded. "Go back to sleep, Princess."  
  
Bura nodded back. She shifted her satin blanket and her hand brushed past her waist. Her eyes widened and she froze.  
  
She felt it again with shaking fingers.  
  
It was ice cold.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: Hey! How did you like THAT ending? Pretty corny, huh? Oh well, review if it made you throw up or if you really enjoyed it. Or if you really didn't care! 


End file.
